


Grounded for Christmas

by JediAnnieScrambler



Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pilots, Sabrina doesn't understand flirting, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When a winter storm hits Greendale and grounds flights, the nearby hotels quickly fill up with stranded travelers. Sabrina, a pilot, reluctantly agrees to let her arrogant but charming fellow pilot, Lilith, stay at her nearby aunts’ home. But when they discover her family is hosting a tree trimming party that night and that her ex will be there, Lilith pretends to be her girlfriend to help her out. When the snowstorm continues, their ruse snowballs as Sabrina and Lilith are stuck in their charade. But as Christmas nears, these two opposites begin to realize the best gift they could ever receive, is perhaps, each other.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman & Hilda Spellman & Zelda Spellman, Black Sabith - Relationship, Dorcas/Nicholas Scratch, Nabrina (previously mentioned relationship), Sabrina Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Cheesy Christmas One Shots Based on Cliche Movies [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1226582
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	Grounded for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this Hallmark Christmas movie which I've never seen: https://letterboxd.com/film/grounded-for-christmas/
> 
> Let's make the yuletide GAY!

“This is my girlfriend, Lilith Lethe,” as soon as the words were out of Sabrina Spellman’s mouth it felt like the Spellman’s annual tree trimming party screeched to a halt. She had said it kinda loudly, just as the Christmas song playing had come to an end, leaving that quiet humming gap before the record player began the next song. 

It was a lie, not only was it a lie however but Lilith, who was currently staring at her with a mix of confusion and interest, didn’t particularly seem to like Sabrina. If Sabrina was being honest, which she wasn’t, she’d guess Lilith all but hated her. 

“You really had to get us stranded in this backwaters town,” Lilith had grumbled on the taxi ride to the Spellman house, as she touched up her lipstick. 

Sabrina glared, “It’s not my fault it snowed! And besides, you should be thanking me that I’m letting you stay with my family instead of leaving you at that creepy motel.”

“You’re forgetting, bunny, everything is always the co pilot's fault.” 

“I’m not your copilot we’re like the same amount of pilot!” Huffed Sabrina, “And stop calling me bunny!” 

Lilith snapped her compact closed and turned her intense blue gaze on Sabrina, “I will when you stop scrunching up your nose like that.” 

Now Lilith’s sharp gaze was still on her as Sabrina rambled on, digging herself in deeper as she continued to lie to her aghast aunts. 

“Lilith’s a pilot too, that’s how me we haha, and we were actually supposed to fly out together this afternoon but with all the snow you know we got grounded until tomorrow. Could we stay the night here? I didn’t realize you guys were having your tree trimming party already!” Sabrina said all in one breath. 

“Your  _ girlfriend _ ,” Zelda said eyeing Lilith suspiciously as Hilda said, “of course my dear!” 

“Unfortunately with our holiday guests arriving I don’t believe we have a spare room,” said Zelda, speaking to Sabrina but still watching Lilith. Sabrina belatedly realized they were about the same age, adding another layer of awkward to the situation. 

“Nonsense Zelds,” said Hilda, “They can share Sabrina’s room, we always keep it ready for her.” 

“That sounds perfect, doesn’t it bunny?” Said Lilith, speaking for the first time since they entered the Spellman house. She placed a hand on the small of Sabrina’s back, stepping closer to offer a hand to both aunts, “And it’s such a pleasure to meet you both, Sabrina speaks so highly of the women who raised her.”

Zelda narrowed her eyes as she shook Lilith’s hand, “Nick can help you with your things. Oh Mr. Scratch!”

Sabrina stiffened, “Uh that’s not necessary Auntie Zee-” but Nick was already flashing Lilith one of his smooth smiles and taking her suitcase.

“How charming,” Lilith said after Nick had set their things in Sabrina’s childhood bedroom and went back down stairs, “and he knew the way to your room, bunny, should I be worried that my girlfriend is stepping out with other men?” 

“Shut up shut up shut up,” Sabrina said, pressing the heels of her hands of her eyes as she flopped back onto the bed. She laid there, regretting every decision she’d made in the past twelve hours when she heard the soft noises of drawers being opened and closed. 

“Are you…” she sat up, incredulous, “looking through my things?”

Lilith pulled a worn pink notebook out of a desk drawer, flipping to a random page, “Dear diary, today the birds helped me do the laundry while the mice swept the floors. Prince Nick invited me to the ball but I had to stay home and play scrabble with my aunties.”

Sabrina launched off the bed, intent of getting back her notebook, but Lilith held it out of reach.

“It does not say that!” she snapped, furious, “And stop going through my stuff.”

“Oh no, you have to be nice to me,” said Lilith, “Firstly, because it’s Christmas-”

“It’s December 22nd-”

“And secondly, which is more important, I kept up your lie and I’m guessing you would like to keep this little girlfriend charade up for the night,” Lilith shifted, effectively trapping Sabrina between ber body and the desk. Sabrina was forced to look up at her, face her lie. 

Sabrina set her jaw in an attempt to keep her resolve from crumbling. It didn’t work.

“Yeah,” she couldn’t meet Lilith’s sharp, teasing gaze anymore, “Thanks for covering for me.”

“Of course, and who knows bunny, I might even have fun,” she said, reaching past Sabrina to set the old diary on the desk. Sabrina froze as the smell of Lilith’s hair flooded her senses. It was going to be a long 24 hours. 

… 

The Spellman’s Annual Tree Trimming part was in full swing. The expansive house was filled with friends, new and old, as a fire blazed in the fireplace and christmas music drifted from the fancy old record player. Leaning against the door frame, Sabrina glared across the room at Nicholas ‘Nick’ Scratch, who was laughing and flirting with his new girlfriend.

Dorcas flipped her long red hair, laughing at something Zelda said and leaning on Nick’s arm. Sarina crossed her arms. 

“Would you like me to light one of them on fire?” Lilith whispered as she handed Sabrina a glass of something alcoholic. She slipped an arm around Sabrina’s waist and added, “I can make it look like an accident.” 

“As incredibly attractive as I find that, weirdly, no,” said Sabrina, “Aunt Zelda would kill me, then you, then me again.”

“What’s your deal with them anyway,” Lilith said.

“I don’t want to talk about it,” 

“Don’t you think it’s something you’d tell your girlfriend?” Lilith leaned closer.

Sabrina bit her lip, “Nick and I dated in high school, but then he broke up with  _ me _ when I walked in on him with Dorcas and two other girls.” 

“Oh,” Lilith paused, “I’m sorry bunny, but you can do better.”

She flashed Sabrina a wicked grin, “Want to make him jealous?” 

Sabrina glanced at Lilith’s glass, already empty, and then at her wine red lips. The smile was familiar, but it was usually aimed at her after some biting remark in an airport bar. Lilith was full of biting remarks, sharp quips, and she was forever teasing Sabrina with that awful nickname-  _ bunny _ . 

“Stop calling me that!” Sabrina had snapped on their second flight, but Lilith just laughed.

“But you look so much like a bunny when you’re angry,” she’d laughed, “Nose all scrunched up- would you like a carrot?”

Yet against all odds, they ended up flying together more often than not that year, much to Sabrina’s chagrin. 

It was nice to see Lilith’s mischievousness directed at someone else for once. 

Finishing her drink in one go, Sabrina looked Lilith dead in the eye, “Do your worst.”

Lilith’s eyes danced with delight as she leaned closer, gaze lingering on Sabrina’s mouth as she pressed her against the wall. The Christmas music seemed to fade away and Sabrina’s pulse quickened. Lilith was so close, closer than she’d ever been before. 

“I like it when you’re feisty, bunny,” Lilith said, and kissed her. 

Sabrina’s senses were flooded with  _ her _ as Lilith kissed her, slow and deep. She opened her mouth, stifling a moan as Lilith’s tongue slide into her, tasting like red wine, sugar cookies, and the mint Sabrina’d seen her eat as they mounted the steps hours ago. 

But the kiss was all too short, and they broke apart as a wolf whistle interrupted them. Ambrose hooted as Sabrina blushed noticing how Hilda was covering up baby Lecticia’s eyes. Nick and Docas blinked at them, the former obviously uncomfortable while Zelda sipped her probably spiked tea and glared at Lilith. 

Sabrina grabbed both then empty glasses and disappeared into the kitchen. 

… 

Laying in bed, Sabrina tried very, very hard to not think about the kiss. For the past hour, she’d been failing. Lilith lay beside her, back to her in Sabrina’s childhood bed, asleep. 

The kiss came so easy for both of them, but after that, it was like nothing had happened. Lilith acted normal, barely paying Sabrina any attention the rest of the afternoon and evening. She complimented Hilda on her cooking, forever endearing herself to her, and ignored all of Zelda’s glares, much to Sabrina’s relief. 

Nick kept watching them, Lilith’s fingertips playing with Sabrina’s short bob as they chatted with Ambrose, and Nick’s girlfriend Dorcas as not at all pleased. But Sabrina had been, both at Nick’s obvious jealousy and how much she didn’t want to get back together with him. In fact, she kind of like all the attention Lilith was giving her. Her fingertips moved from her hair to trace the curve of her throat, drawing a giggle from Sabrina when she replaced her touch with a kiss.

Now it was silent in her room, except for Lilith’s measured breathing. But from the window the telltale glow from the window signaled that it was snowing again, bright and glowing.

… 

“So you’re staying another day,” Aunt Zelda said over breakfast. 

Sabrina woke up to find Lilith standing over her, “The airlines called and were delayed until at least tomorrow. So it looks like I’m stuck sharing a bed with one tiny snorer.”

“Hey! I do not snore!” Sabrina threw a pillow at her, but Lilith has caught it with ease. 

“Yeah,” Sabrina said, pouring herself a cup of coffee, “The airport is still snowed in.”

Zelda sniffed, lifting her newspaper up to hide her face, “Well it’s good to have you back, your Aunt Hilda is delighted.”

Sipping her coffee, Sabrina smiled at the Norwegion newspaper, feelings were not Aunt Zelda’s forte and this was as good as one of Aunt Hilda’s giant hugs. “Thanks Auntie Zee,” she said, picking up her coffee cup and heading to find Lilith before she got in too much trouble.

… 

“-And this was her third birthday,” Hilda was saying, “Her poor mama was cleaning cake out of her ears for a week after that.”

“Oh my, she looks just like her mother,” Lilith said softly.

Sabrina paused in the hallway, she could see in the window’s reflection that Lilith was sitting on the couch between Hilda and Ambrose, looking at an old scrapbook and just the idea would have sent her flying into the room, ready to rip the scrapbook out of their hands. But the softness in Lilith’s voice stopped her.

“What happened?” Lilith asked, her usually bravado gone, “To her parents, Sabrina’s never said.”

“They died when she was five, in an airplane crash,” Hilda said. Sabrina’s chest felt tight. She didn’t like to think about it, especially not around Christmas. 

“And then she became a pilot,” Lilith marvel. 

“Auntie Zee didn’t speak to her for months after she left for pilot school,” said Ambrose solemnly. 

“My poor, brave girl,” Lilith murmured, it was quiet but Sabrina heard it all the same. Tears pricking her eyes, Sabrina turned around, silently making her way back up the stairs to her room. 

… 

Lilith knew she was being annoying, and that she should stop, but it was oh so fun to push Sabrina’s buttons. 

“Bunny,” she said, leaning over Sabrina’s shoulder, “I believe you’re doing it wrong, you have to shake the pot in a circular motion, not back and forth. It makes the popcorn pop more evenly.”

Sabrina’s lips pressed into a thin line, cheeks flushed with the heat of the stove and Lilith’s teasing reprimand, “There isn’t a right way to pop popcorn.”

“Well there is a wrong way,” said Lilith.

“Do you want to do it then?” Sabrina snapped, then Lilith watched as a concerted effort to not get angry cross her features. Her nose crinkled then uncrinkled. “You sound like the expert, maybe you could show me how it's done.”

“No you keep working on it my sweet,” Lilith kissed her on the cheek and Sabrina’s flush deepened.

Sabrina’s gaze flicked to Hilda, who was rolling out cookie dough and paying them no mind. Lilith followed her gaze, then met Sabrina’s eyes, daring her to snap back. Leaning in, Sabrina stopped shaking the popcorn, grabbing the front of Lilith’s sweater.

“Are you always this obnoxious,” Sabrina hissed, “Or is this a special torture you’ve come up with for me?”

“You’re special,” Lilith whispered back.

“Fuck you,”

“Oh whenever you want,”

“No- I-”

“Sabrina dear, are you popping the popcorn or are you flirting?” Aunt Hilda called and Sabrina shoved Lilith away, taking all her frustration out on the popcorn as she shook it. 

Lilith took a seat next to Hilda, smiling as she propped her chin on her hand to watch Sabrina fume. 

… 

The snow didn’t let up, not by dinner, not by nightfall.

“They’re estimating a record breaking snowfall this Christmas,” said Ambrose after dinner, “So it looks like you two will be for another couple days.”

He and Lilith exchanged a look, much to Sabrina’s chagrin. The two had become thick as thieves, some time between bringing out the Spellman’s home videos of Sabrina as a baby and pouring one too many glasses of mulled wine. 

As if by magic, or premonition, both Sabrina and Lilith’s phones buzzed. Sabrina read the text and sighed, “You’re right Ambrose, we’re delayed again.”

“Until Boxing day at the earliest,” Lilith added. 

Pushing out of her chair, Sabrina left her half finished glass of wine, “I’m going to head it bed.”

Lilith caught her hand as she passed, “Is everything alright darling?” Oh how kind she looked, but Sabrina knew the winds could turn cold at a moments notice. 

Sabrina pulled her hand free, “Yeah.”

… 

Christmas came as softly as the snow fall. Sabrina woke up warm, curled up against Lilith’s chest. Lilith was already awake, gently stroking Sabrina’s hair.

“Merry Christmas,” she said with a quiet smile as Sabrina opened her eyes. Leaning down, she kissed Sabrina’s forehead and Sabrina held perfectly still, unsure how to react. It was… nice, good even. 

After running a fingertip along the curve of Sabrina’s jawline, Lilith leaned closer, then closer still. So close that Sabrina knew she was going to kiss her when-

“HO HO HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!” Ambrose yelled as he burst through the door, dressed in a red suit and hat, complete with fake beard. 

Sabrina shrieked, pulling away so fast she rolled off the bed, taking all the blankets onto the floor in a heap. Lilith sat up, her mess of dark curls everywhere. 

“Breakfast is served and presents are under the tree!” Ambrose continued, pulling down the bread, “I hear he ever left a little surprise for you Miss Lethe.” He winked and Sabrina felt a pang of jealousy.

“We’ll be down in a moment,” said Lilith and Ambrose put his beard back in place, closing the door as he left. 

Lilith glanced over at Sabrina, still on the floor, “Shall we?”

… 

After the presents were opened and the breakfast devoured, Sabrina took her eggnoged coffee and snuck out to their wide wrap around porch. The steaming mug warmed her hands as she looked out over the snowscape. It had stopped snowing by the time they’d finished covering the floor with wrapping paper, and the sun had come out, making everything glitter. 

She leaned against the railing, blanket around her shoulders, and let the cold air burn her lungs. 

“Here you are bunny,” Lilith said as she joined her, “I wondered where my favorite girl had gone to.”

Sabrina whirred around, sloshing her coffee as her face heated in anger, “Would you stop?”

“Bunny-?”

“I mean, thanks, a lot for going along with my lie, but you can stop making fun of me when it’s just us,” Sabrina all but shouted, “All you do is make fun of me and I’m tired of it.”

“Sabrina,” Lilith held up both hands, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sabrina’s nose scrunched up in frustration, “You’ve been mean to me for months! Everything is bunny this and bunny that and you’re always pretending like you’re interested in me- asking me out and teasing and flirting and- and-”

She didn’t even realize she was crying until Lilith pulled her into her arms and began to wipe away her tears, “Say that last part again.”

“You keep… flirting with me,” Sabrina looked up at her, “You’ve been flirting with me? For real?”

“Only for the past year, thanks for noticing,” Said Lilith wryly, “I’m sorry if I overstepped in my teasing and was mean to you bunny. I’ll be careful to not be too cruel to you in the future.”

Sabrina wrapped her arms around Lilith’s waist, setting her head on her shoulder, “But, why have you been flirting with me for this past year?”

“Silly girl, because I  _ like  _ you! I thought you were playing hard to get and then this whole charade was your way of saying you wanted to date!” 

“Oh,” Sabrina paused, then lifted her head, “Would you… kiss me again?”

Pulling away, Lilith cupped Sabrina’s face. Sabrina’s heart pounded as she stared up into Lilith’s intense blue eyes. “You’re never getting rid of me if I do. Understand?”

“Yeah,” Sabrina’s answer was breathless, “I understand.”

Lilith smiled and, as the snow flurries began again, she closed the gap between their mouths, kissing Sabrina with a gentleness the warmed her whole body. 

**Author's Note:**

> posting this at 7:01pm on Christmas day? iconic.


End file.
